


Interior Design

by saundrasays (Greekgeek68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sokovia Accords, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader is quatermaster, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, all i know is from HGTV, i have no idea what i am doing, let's add another WIP, not like I have enough, reader is an interior designer, she maintains the living quaters for the Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeek68/pseuds/saundrasays
Summary: Tony Stark Hired you upon finishing the building of the new Avenger's Compound, in upstate New York. Your official title was Interior Decorator and Quartermaster, you handle small housekeeping and maintenance and any and all decorating needs of the Avengers Living Areas. As such you are familiar with everyone but having a slightly administrative job means there is some distance. The minute the building is approved to live in Tony hires you to decorate the personal and common rooms for the Avengers both new and old members. You take your job too seriously-to the worry of all the Avengers especially one Sargent James Buchanan Barnes-all the major holidays and random national days of whatever, meaning you work too hard for everyone's sanity. Your constant support, infrequent visits, gentle nature, soothing words slowly brings you into the Avenger's family fold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Guess what I needed?? Yep, another WIP about Bucky Barnes in recovery. I just can't help myself. You know the drill, please let me know what you think. I don't even know anymore.

You finished your blog post with a deep sigh, clicking the _Publish_ button with relish. You decided to treat yourself to some chocolate. You break your chocolate bar into segments like a mannered person looking around your modestly decorated NYC apartment. You had decided in high school (againt family wishes) to major in Art and Communications with a Minor in Psychology to make an interior design/decorator buisness. Your clients recieved trendy results but your psych major helped make the desgin being soothing and relax or help in productivity. You managed a well know blog and Instagram account to promote your business, and had a decent pool of regular clients mixed with plenty of one time clients. You made decent money and were popular enough to not turn away clients. You helped well-off buisness women or rich housewives decorate their home or offer virtual advice when too busy. You enjoyed your job and buisness that yyou built all on your own. You worked from home most the time pardon when you went to the client or did research at shops.

Figuring you had worked enough today you pulled out some wine and sat on your sofa with a glass and turned on some trashy T.V. all was well until a chime from your phone caught your attention. You opened your email reading the newest one once...twice....thrice. The third time was the charm. You blindly reached for the coffee table to but your glass down, almost missing with your eyes focused on your phone. 

_Ms. L/N,_

__

_I have been following your blog and Instagram and online portfolio for some time now. I would like to-on behalf of Tony Stark, Captain Steve Rogers and the other Avengers-offer you a long-term on-site contract throught the employment of Stark Industries to work as their Quatermaster and Interior Designer at he Avenger's Compound in upstate New York. I will preliminarily tell you that you will be greatly compensated and the rent/utilities of your current living arrangements would be handled. We can discuss terms and conditions if(when) you agree to meet. I expect to hear from you shortly._

__

_~Pepper Potts_

You blinked at your phone blankly. While on the third read through you could understand the words you still didn't necessarily comprehend. You wisely chose to sober up and contact the secretary-turned-CEO in the morning. You climbed into bed not sure if you wanted the email to be a dream or not.

The next morning you gathered your morning drink and breakfast distracted by the idea of your dream. You were sure the email from one Pepper Potts could only be a dream but when you opened your email on your laptop there it was sitting pretty at the top of your inbox. _'It wasn't a dream.'_ is how your 9 am mental breakdown began. You paced you apartment trying to calm down enough to think. This could be the biggest client you would ever hope to get, and they were reaching out to you.

"Okay, Y/N. This is it. The big kahuna. Be courteous and professional. Call her so you seem more interested." You told yourself. You picked up your phone and called the number at the end of the email.

"Hello? This is Pepper Potts. How may I help you?" A feminine voice came across the line.

"This is Y/N. I am calling-"You were cut off by a small cheer. 

"Oh, yah! Y/N! I was hoping to hear from you this morning. I know I emailed you rather late but true genius never sleeps."

You were slightly stunned by Pepper's enthusiasm but shook it off. "I thought calling you a little early would be better than email you, more efficient. I understand the basics of your request but I admit I am slightly confused." You were honest, hoping it would be the best policy in this case. 

"Understandable . I was hoping you would call because I wanted to invite you to the compound to get a more in-depth talk and show you what you were working with. The short of it is that the Avengers are moving from the Tower in Manhattan to a larger compound upstate. After some volatile discussions and events Mr. Stark thought this would be a show of good faith. However to dot his right, Mr. Stark wanted someone-the best- to come in to manage the decorating process for the personal and common living areas for the team. Some need a more gentle and guiding touch than others." Pepper paused a moment. "The contract we are offering is basically setting the place up to live in properly. Our personal goal is to hire you are a full-time live in decorator to manage the living areas, change them for holidays and such, and live in the compound. We would not be exclusive on your end, allowing you to keep up with current and future clients." You were scrawling notes as she spoke the whole offer, it resonated with every part of you.

"Ms. Potts, this is a very attractive offer. I am very interested. I still have questions, and would love a face-to-face." You told her. Pepper laughed through the phone.

"Very well! I will have a driver pick you up around 2pm. The drive is a couple hours long but not longer than 3. We can meet everyone and do dinner and discuss details. Then tomorrow we can finalize and get you home?" Pepper offered.

"I'll pack a bag and see your driver at 2pm." You agreed.

"Thank you. Mr. Stark has been enamored with your work for a long time. As have I. Have a good day." Pepper ended the call. You calmly and distinctively placed your phone down. 

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." You jumped up rubbing your arms briskly. You were trembling, the adrenaline of the situation wearing down. "I am going to meet Pepper Potts, Tony Stark and the Avengers. I can do this. Professional and Courteous." You took a couple deep breaths to calm down. You began doing your actual work, wanting it to be done before you had to leave. You made some Instagram posts, returned a few calls and emails. You pulled up pintrest to get some inspiration, pinning anything you liked. When the mail arrived, you separated your magazines to pull apart and make image boards. You sorted the pages you kept whole and put them away for later. You also scheduled some time to go the both the chain and high end home improvement stores.

You wanted to have some ideas for when you went that way you were ready from jump for this massive undertaking, you knew there was no such thing as over prepared. you scarfed down some lunch and got your overnight bag packed and got in the shower. You dressed in a button down shirt, trousers and flats. You had just finished your makeup and did a mental check over everything. The clock read 1:45 pm, with one final deep breath you headed downstairs to wait for your ride.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the Compound. You get a run down of what you are begin offered. You get the promised tour and meet-N-greet, and make a fool of yourself. But this is your dream job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I am trying to get what I have written typed in a hurry. Give me some thoughts, please!

At exactly 2pm a broad man with some facial hair opened the door to the car that had just pulled in front of you. "Ms. L/N. I am your driver, call me Happy. I am to drive you upstate to the Compound." He helped you in and tucked your bags into the trunk.

"Hello then, Happy. Call me Y/N. Thank you for the ride." You were trying to hide your nerves behind your manners.

"There are drinks back there if you want. Beyond that sit back and relax." Happy said pulling into the never-ending rush of traffic. You sat quiet, prepared for the slow-moving endeavor that was driving through NYC but Happy moved through alleys and side streets to move through and around the traffic, having seemed to memorizer the traffic light timing. It was impressive.

"Are you sure that you don't have some sort of driving enhancements?" You asked your companion.

"No. I just have spent too many years running errands for Mr. Stark." Happy said. He looked up at you through the rear-view mirror. "Not that you are an errand or anything."

"Happy, that is exactly what I am. Thank you though. I am not exactly on Mr. Stark's priority list to have him come and see me." You tried to ease his concern. You turn to look out the window and gape, Happy had some how driven you out of the city and on your way truly to the Avenger's Compound. You wanted to push on the Driving enhancement but kept it to yourself.

"Oh my. I am really going. I'm doing this." You muttered to yourself. 

"Y/N, they are just people. Yes, super enhanced or gifted but still people. People who want a place where they can be themselves. You see superheroes? I see tired people with super burdens." Happy said. "Now, relax."

Happy's advice helped significantly to calm you down. It was something to remember, you were helping them make their house a home. Someplace for them to turn off. You pulled out your tablet and pulled up your designing program to open a new project. You had a kitchen, living room, media room and about a dozen bedrooms in the project. The rooms were customizable to an extent but you chose to work with what was provided. It was simple but effective to help plan layouts of things. You added comments on each room of things you would need to look at or plan for. The kitchen and pantry needed to support the massive appetites that the team would have and each bedroom needed to be assigned for better focus. You did layout some basic things like beds and end tables such. You knew everyone would like it different, but you figured the rooms would be almost exactly the same build. After about 90 minutes of basic fiddling you saved it.

"Y/N, we are just about there. I believe in you. The idea of what you need to do seems scary and overwhelming but you'll figure everything out in time." Happy said. The car pulled onto a hidden road and you watched as it followed the curves and bends as a gate rose up to meet them. Happy pulled into what seemed the front of the building and helped you out of the car and grabbed your bags.

The two of you entered the empty foyer. "Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you tell Pep and Tony we're here? And do you know where Ms. L/N will be staying?" Happy spoke to the open room.

"I already did. They are on the way. Ms. L/N is located in room 12." A disembodied Irish voice rang out.

"Well, you heard the robot lady. I'll leave you here for Tony and Pepper. I will drop your bags off. F.R.I.D.A.Y, introduce yourself. Y/N, it was a pleasure meeting you." Happy took your bags and headed off down the hall leaving you alone and nervous.

"Ms. L/N, I am F.R.I.D.A.Y. I am a artificial intelligence system designed and maintained by Tony Stark. I run the Living Areas for the Avengers and the Iron Man Suits." The voice spoke once more. You looked around for a camera or speaker to speak to but couldn't find one so you looked to the ceiling.

"Oh, nice to meet you Ms. F.R.I.D.A.Y. Please call me Y/N." You told the ceiling.

"Very well, Ms. Y/N. Welcome to the Avenger's Compound." She responded.

Oh, good you two already met. You turned at the voice of Tony Stark.

"Come on, we can continue this in my office." A willowy red-head was with him, who you correctly assumed to be Pepper Potts. 

The three of you walked to her office while making small talk. Tony asked about your education and where you came from. You told them about your suspicions of Happy's driving enhancements. The two others laughed and Tony agreed with you. When you finally arrived at Pepper's office, you sat in front of it, her behind it and Tony leaned against it.

"This is going to be a quick as I can make it but there is a lot to cover. First, the contract is a long-term non-exclusive for your benefit. This is just to start, if you chose to extend it then we would make you a permanent employee. You will have to sign Non-Disclosure agreements since you will be dealing directly with the Avengers. You will have the time and means to work with you current and future clientele like I said before. Your current place of living is also your center of operations but we could move all that here for you if you would rather. The contract itself is for the initial decorating for the personal and common living areas for the Avengers. Then also the major holidays and change in seasons or trends or any requests of the Avengers. We would also have you on for light maintenance and housekeeping mostly for when the Avengers aren't around, like vacuuming and changing a lightbulb. if you see something in disrepair either fix it, put in a work order or order new. We do have a team for more particular fixes, and the team takes care of a lot on their own as it." Pepper explained. You nodded along and made some jotted down some notes. 

"What about supplies? Payment? Limitations? Labor?" You asked. Pepper smiled slightly, secretly pleased at your questions, you were thinking, that was good.

"We pay for everything. You have full rein, there are no limitations. Pardon the rooms, that is where you would work with each resident. WE are at your beck and call for anything you would need help with." Tony took over the explanation. "I will be completely honest. I want you to accept this contract, move in entirely and then extend your contract to be a permanent employee. I want that because I like you and I know that everyone else will but we can revisit that later." Tony said. Pepper handed over a copy of the contract. you placed it in your bag and jotted down Tony's comments

"Alright, then I will review this tonight and think about it. I don't like to make decisions in haste but I will tell you that I have no doubts about this. I am attracted to every single part of this including moving in fully. I only am worried about how I would get to and from the city, I make a lot of trips." You told them. 

"So do we. Most days we make a trip to the city. But you can always borrow a car and head in. The Tower is SI's still you can park there and do your thing. A minor detail." Tony said. You nodded and shrugged, it was a minor detail. "Now we are going to go. I want to show you around and have you meet one or two people. I will be your personal tour guide while Ms. Potts runs my company." Tony pushed off of the desk and you took it as your cue to go. You held a hand out to Ms. Potts.

"Thank you Ms. Potts. I am grateful for the opportunity." You followed Tony out the door waving to the already busy woman as you left.

You followed Tony to the elevator and down several hallways. He talked a mile a minute about everything, you weren't even trying to keep up. You were sure he just liked to hear himself talk. You tried to learn the layout but you weren't sure. It seemed that the common areas he was leading you to were in the center of the right side of the 'A'. The personal areas seemed to stack on top of that point fanning out.

"So the first level is mostly common areas. Gym and pool and such, the living room, kitchen, pantry the size of a small country, all are down here. Then the next level is the second level is rooms, they kind of fan away from the common areas in groups of 5. The all lead to the small inclines that meet around the living room...like a funnel?" Tony tried to explain. 

"Oh, so everything is connected but also has its definition? Good idea to help go from mission to home mentality." You commented. Tony snapped his fingers. 

"I knew I like you. Sorry it is a little bit of a walk, Pepper's office is on the SI side, near SHIELD. We are almost there." Tony said. You nodded. "I also had F.R.I.D.A.Y put better more accurate blueprints on your tablet and laptop. So you can better plan. I figured then you can use your app to better prepare the rooms." Tony seemed hesitant. You wanted to be mad but it actually was a help more than a hinderance. 

"I don't mind. That helps a lot, but maybe next time ask?" You said. Tony seemed to relax. You knew that he had your entire history but you knew that Tony wanted to help his team and protect them so you weren't upset that much about the privacy invasion.

"Very well. Now, your domain ma'am is everything you see before you. Welcome to the Avenger's Living Quarters Ms. Quartermaster L/N!" Tony waved his arm in a large sweeping motion. You were facing the living room from a behind diagonal, near the kitchen. The floor was an open floor plan. You could see beyond the kitchen was a long hallway. There was a door next to the kitchen, you assumed it was the country-sized pantry. The Living room was a large entertainment area. The kitchen and living room were divided by several couches-or one massive sectional-and on each side of the living room was a slight incline into what you assumed were the bedrooms.

Oh, it is nice." You said. You pointed to each point and Tony confirmed your thoughts, You nodded and beamed. There was nothing done to the space other than the bare minimum. A fresh clean slate with free rein. "I think I have some ideas." You clapped excitedly gathering the attention of the few people in the room. You froze seeing them see you. 

"Hello! I am Y/N L/N. I am interviewing to be your Quartermaster. I am in charge of decorating your living spaces." you grinned and waved childishly.

"Oh! We talked about this this the other day. When we asked about who to contact, F.R.I.D.A.Y brought you up as did Pepper." A large blonde blue-eyed man came up to you. You knew the Avengers had gotten new members but you lost track around 2016 or so. Even so, you knew Captain Rogers. You knew that he and Tony had been fighting over his best friend the brain-washed assassin who had killed Tony's parents. but most of the others had fallen through the cracks. "Let me introduce these couch potatoes." Steve led you to the couch, Tony trailing behind. "This is Sam Wilson, Air Force paratrooper, AKA the Falcon. This is Clint Barton, Archery expert and 80% deaf, AKA Hawkeye. This is Natasha Romanov, Super-spy aka Black Widow." 

"Hey there, girlie. Welcome to the team." Sam said.

"Well, I haven't accepted yet. There is a lot to consider." You shrugged. 

"If you are here, meeting us. You've accepted." A deep voice rasped from the entryway to your right closest to the kitchen. You turned to face them and your breath caught in your throat. His hair was long, greasy and clumpy, his skin pale and dry, the bags under his eyes were deep, and his scruff was unruly. The man made his way into the kitchen barely looking at you.

"Sh. Don't say that too loud. I haven't told Tony yet." You stepped over to the kitchen, you head tilted in curiosity. Steve reached out to grab you but you ducked out of the way. You knew who this man was, you knew everyone considered him dangerous, but he looked so sad and tired. You wanted to try to help. "Sargent Barnes? Thank you, for serving your country all those years ago in the 107th. I am sorry you had to suffer so very much to get here. and well..."You trailed off and lurched into his space before your courage gave out. "Welcome home, solider." you mumbled into his chest squeezing as tight as you could. You felt him freeze under you and you let go instantly. You had pushed a massive line and didn't want to make it worse. You knew a hug wouldn't fix him but it might help in that very moment. You stepped away and saw Sargent Barnes was indeed frozen, looking at you with a mix of awe and relief on his face. His eyes were overly wet and his arms were raised like he didn't know if he should wrap them around you or push you away. You didn't wait for him to thaw before hurrying to Tony's side.

"Mr. Stark, Sargent Barnes was right. I will take the job. Also Captain Rogers, you should get him a plant or two. Coming from someone extremely depressed and still struggles with it, plants help. Something that depends on you to live without major consequences can do wonders for mental health. Sargent Barnes needs to care for something, now that he no longer has to protect you Mr. Super-solider." You tugged on Tony's sleeve realizing that you stepped over the line immensely, the embarrassment and anxiety causing you to shrink on yourself. Tony took the hint and pulled you down the opposite hallway Sargent Barnes came out of. You looked behind you one time to see Steve and Bucky locked in a hug both of them crying silently. The wall then blocked your line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up you know where!  
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)


	3. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your spontaneous hug leads Bucky to have a breakthrough. Bucky makes his own decisions, realizing a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, small chapter here from Bucky's POV. I felt the way the last chapter ended needed to have some consequences. I have several more wrote out though, so hopefully I can update a few more before the end of the week.

Bucky paused in the entryway to the kitchen. Everyone was focused on the opposite side of the room, where it looked to be a girl getting introduced. Bucky didn't mind, meant no one was staring at him as he came out of his room for the first time in a couple days. He looked at the girl who was waving cutely at the handful of Avengers in the room. She was decently dressed, eyes wide in wonder, body soft and relaxed.

 _'Civilian. No threat.'_ Bucky's mind told him. He came down to get some water, he was glad to not be on parade like the others. However you comment to Sam triggered his sarcasm. He'd been trying to be as unobtrusive as possible since Tony offered him room and board. He was a barely function human being getting over 70 years of trauma, adding in sarcasm and sass would only alienate more people. He couldn't help it, his response forced its way out.

"If you are here, meeting us. You've accepted." Bucky blinked at the sound of his voice. You turned to face him and the others watched you both. Bucky carefully didn't meet your gaze but could tell you saw something that resonated with you.

"Sh! Don't say that too loud. I haven't told Tony yet." You snarked back and before he knew it you'd moved in front of him, talking to him. "Sargent Barnes? Thank you, for serving your country all those years ago in the 107th. I am sorry you had to suffer so very much to get here. and well..."You trailed off hesitating, catching Bucky's attention. In a flash you wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug, whispering into his chest. "Welcome home, solider."

He was frozen unable to react. He felt you tense and slacken your grip before pulling away completely. He could feel his eyes burn with tears and his arms were raised as if to push you away or pull you closer, he didn't know. You were the first person to welcome him home in decades. The idea warmed his heart in a way he couldn't explain, his time spent at war wasn't useless when people like you now excited. He stared at you in amazement. With zero thought or hesitation you had eliminated the self-imposed comfort zone. He looked across the room tears leaking to find Steve already looking at him distraught. You were talking to him and he was listening just not fully, about houseplants. Bucky only catching the end of it. 

"Something that depends on you to live without major consequences can do wonders for mental health. Sargent Barnes needs to care for something, now that he no longer has to protect you Mr. Super-solider." Your parting comment brought fresh tears to Bucky's eyes and a sheen to Steve's but you were already pulling on Tony's sleeve to move on to notice. 

In minutes your crossed his self-made distance, initiated physical contact, and brought up thoughts he would rather keep buried then gone in seconds. You reminded him like a hurricane; came and went leaving only destruction in your wake, making a path to rebuilding and coming together. Bucky sniffed wetly, laughing slightly at the intensity of the moment. Steve chuckled and sighed coming over to stand in front of him. they embraced in a tight hug, both men needed the contact, still crying silently. 

"I like her. She is so soft and warm." Bucky said as they separated. Steve smiled at his friend. Bucky needed more people in his life, who wouldn't judge him. 

"I am going to kill her. She is tactless and rude. How dare she made you uncomfortable like that? She has psych minor she should know better." Natasha ranted from the couch.

"No!" Bucky demanded, wiping his face clean on tears. "She is so good. Innocent. She meant well." Bucky moved his gaze to the hallway he was sure he saw you dart down with Tony. The others were taken aback at his defense. " _She welcomed me home._." Bucky's voice broke. Sam gasped and nodded in understanding.

"Feels different the first time, doesn't it." Sam spoke in agreement. The rest of the team looked confused. 

"Yeah, to put it mildly. I am just surprised, a civilian like her, how would she know?" Bucky spoke to Sam. He was looking into the middle distance, remembering what had just happened. 

"Having someone welcome you home, welcome you back into civilian life, understanding that you went away and have come back...can be paradigm shifting. Just helps you feel accepted, understood." Sam tried to explain. The others made noises of realization.

"What did she talk to you about right before she left." Bucky asked Steve, while pulling out some leftovers. He didn't want to think of the last time he ate or why he was suddenly ravenous.

"Houseplants. She said and I quote _"Coming from someone once extremely depressed and still struggles with it, plants help. Something that depends on you to live without major consequences can do wonders for mental health. Something that depends on you to live without major consequences can do wonders for mental health. Sargent Barnes needs to care for something, now that he no longer has to protect you Mr. Super-solider."_ " Steve repeated. You comments made him worry, you seemed so joyful and innocent, he couldn't imagine you struggling so much that the only thing keeping you going was taking care of a plant or two.

"Oh, I like that idea. actually sounds wonderful. She isn't wrong." Bucky said hesitantly, like he was tasting the words before he said them. "I am not sure what my job is anymore. A long time ago, you were small and I was big. You needed me. Then you were big and I was small. Still you needed me. Then I was gone and big and you didn't need me. Now you're big and I am big and you don't need me. I miss being the protector, the caregiver." Bucky admitted.

"Buck, I am so proud of you, that had to be hard to admit. But trust me, at no point did my brain or common sense or self-preservation grow with me. I may be able to make battle plans in seconds and kick alien ass but I am still lost without you. I still need you to come save my stupid ass. I may not need you to protect me from everything but I will always need my best friend. Until the end of the line, jerk." Steve said. "If you want plants in your room to relearn who you are, I will go build a damn greenhouse if you want. I know you worked with goats in Wakanda but that would be hard to get Tony to approve of though." Steve said grinning. Bucky grinned back. Steve wanted to cry all over again.

"Let us start with a few plants for now. I only had four male goats, extremely easy and they weren't only mine." Bucky teased. "Who was she?" Steve had to blink at eh conversation shift but rolled with it all the same. 

"Her name is Y/N L/N. She was hired as our interior designer. She is going to help make this place livable and make it homey. I guess." Steve said.

"She will also have rein to do things while we aren't here for _maintenance, and housekeeping_ " Natasha had a sharp edge to her words that caught Bucky and Steve attention. 

Nat, enough. She was trying to help. You saw her afterwards. She was contrite and embarrassed. She knew that she overstepped even with good intentions. Y/N is the best NYC has to offer and for good reason. I know new people make you nervous for good reason. It is understandable but I will not have her feeling unwelcome in what is going to be her home too." Steve matched her tone, refusing to give any ground. 

Natasha seemed to deflate nodding in agreement. "I know and I will do better. I like her. But her actions were inexcusable. She made Barnes uncomfortable"

"But it wasn't unwelcome. It was startling but I enjoyed it. It was nice." Bucky confessed. Everyone turned to look at him. Bucky had been through more than humanly possible, even working as hard as he was to recover, physical contact was had for him to accept.

Bucky allowed you in farther than anyone pardon Steve and all he knew about you was your name, your perfume, and how your arms felt around his torso. He also knew he couldn't wait to see you again.

"I sound like aa broken record but she was warm and soft. She didn't even hesitate. She knew me, knew enough, but wasn't scared." He couldn't stop looking at the doorway you walked through. 

Steve felt his heart warm and soul heal, you had brought something to Bucky that he had been denying himself for so long. You batted it away, easy as pie. Steve made a mental note to find you and thank you for bringing his friend one of the first bits of happiness and humanity he has had in 70 years.

Bucky went back to his room-wanting some space from everyone after the incident in the kitchen-thoughts whirling and at the center was you. His room was bare and minimalistic, like everyone's The team only made quick day trips or overnight trips to help get everything settled. He looked at his window empty but he could imagine a small green plant in a terra cotta pot soaking up the sun and thriving under his care. He pulled out his tablet and with F.R.I.D.A.Y's help began looking at plants for some ideas. He wanted something hearty but attractive to start. As he surfed through blogs and hobby sites, the peace lily and cast iron plants caught his attention as did the pothos. He put his tablet down wanting to think over his choices, adopting a family member is not to be taken lightly. He figured go running would help clear his mind, he had a lot to think about. The thumping of his feet on the treadmill matched the thumping of his heart. He lost himself in the sensation-thinking his own thoughts, making his own choices. The peace that came with the awareness of himself, that he was no longer under the control of anyone else-made his breath catch. He finished his run and headed back to his room, seeing Steve on the way. He wanted to stop and talk to him. Steve was always supportive but he felt he needed to do his part and order his thoughts and emotions before trying to vocalize.

In that moment he decided on getting a large peace lily plant to bring life to his room. He smiled at nothing-content. He had a choice, he made a decision. He was able to-all on his own. He was happy, in this moment, happy to be alive. Happy for the first time in what felt like forever.


	4. Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You official declare your acceptance of the job for the Avengers, knowing it will be the biggest one you will ever work on. You start right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I have this chapter and one more pre-written and then I will be trying to cycle through my three fics more regularly. The reason I have been pushing them out so fast is because I got a reusable notebook and want to try it very badly. :) Please drop me a line here or on tumblr. I feel like I am screaming into the void.  
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)

"Oh my god. That was so fucking stupid." You facepalm. "You meet Sargent Barnes and that is what you say. Then recommend a houseplant." You smack your forehead again.

"Are you quite done?" Tony leaned against the wall arms crossed, eyebrows raised, a small smile hovering on his lips. You had dragged him down a ways to be out of sight from the others while you panicked.

"Mr. Stark! No, I am not done. I think I need to go. Right now." You sighed, leaning against the opposite wall, gently thumping your head on the wall.

Tony dropped his amusement very quickly, straightening. "Let me tell you something. That is the first time someone has touched Barnes in weeks. I have never seen someone hug him. Only Steve has been able to touch him, and even he has to ask to not startle him." Tony told you.

"You're right! I didn't ask. How rude and improper of me. I didn't trigger him did I?" Tony's words did not reassure you like he hoped, actually pushing you closer to true panic. You pushed off the wall turning to head back towards the kitchen. Tony threw an arm out stopping your progress. Youi looked at him, eyes wide and unfocused, cheeks flushed.

"Wait. Hold on. Listen to me, Ms. Psych-Minor-lady. A severely traumatized dangerous man let you in close enough to hug him. He was crying, yes but-" Tony was trying to calm you down. You felt terrible, a off the street civilian thinking you were entitled enough to just touch him and prattle on about what is best for him. Tony could see what you were feeling on your face. 

"Crying?!? You yelped. "I made him _cry_??"

"But he was smiling too. You did good, kid. Also that plant idea was solid. Now let me show you to your room? I have your stuff in a guest room right now but that will be moved in a minute. I will give you a room here and an office on the business section as well. Now, the only empty room is in the hallway with Steve, Sam, Bucky and Shuri." Tony smiled at you trying to relax you. You peered at him suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything bad? I just...I don't know everything that has happened lately but what bit I do know just pulls on my heartstrings. I felt he needed some unbiased comfort. I would certainly want a hug after everything too." You wrapped your arms around yourself, shrinking in, still nervous you had overstepped a line. Then the rest of Tony's words registered. "Your giving me a room? That seems weird."

Tony laughed and puled you into a side-hug. "Kid, I have had my eye on you for a while. You are part of this team, especially if you have to deal with all our bullshit. But to get back on track. You aren't wrong about Barnes. We've all been treating him with kid gloves, wondering what little thing we say or do will push him over the edge. In a minute of meeting him, you showed everyone he is still human-one who has been very hurt and is still struggling to deal with it. He needs our support, not alienation."

"He looked so sad and tired, alone. I know what it is like to be alone, to have your family pull away when they should be there for you." You leaned into Tony for a moment, appreciating the hug for the offered comfort. "Now, Mr. Stark. How about you show me a room that I will be working on? I would love to see some visuals." You tried to change the subject to get away from your botched first impression with Sargent Barnes.

Tony nodded, accepting the subject change with grace. Tony and you came upon a room and he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to open it. "!2 of these rooms including yours included. There are 8 that are for our more frequent flyers and Very Important Powerful Beings." The two of you entered, you stepping deeper into the room to look at the dimensions. "Several of the VIPB are people like King T'Challa of Wakanda or the Black Panther and Colonel Carol Danvers goes by Captain Marvel among others, Ant-Man and his friend The Wasp like to stop by a lot."

"Scott Lang? Hope Van Dyne?" You turned to ask. Tony was surprised. "I respect Hope for trying to help her dad undercover at the Lab and Scott is doing his best. He likes to put smiles on people's faces. He is good about being good." You explained. "This rooms are great. Spacious with lot of natural light. You also didn't limit options, the room can be oriented in any direction." You paced the room, using your arms as a measuring guide. "I will need to plan extensively with the full-time residents. I will need some serious backgrounds on the others. I wouldn't want them to be unhappy upon arrival. I will need to speak to someone about how to make a room fit for a king and princess." You mumbled to yourself continuing to walk around the room. Tony watched with a proud look, like a parent giving their child a present they love. 

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself. We'll be getting dinner here shortly. We eat together and usually watch movies afterwards." Tony was speaking to you while leading you back to the kitchen by the elbow. He could relate to the distant look in your eye. He knew you weren't listening, too busy thinking and planning. He led you to the edge of the hallway and you stopped. 

"Mr. Stark." You interrupted the man. He smiled knowingly. "I accept your offer. I am honored to work for you. I do have some small current projects but I should finish them quickly to give my full attention to this."

"That is exactly why I wanted to stay here. You will be able to balance everything easier. I don't want to take away from your inner city clients. Now dinner tonight is Chinese. What do you want?" You gave Tony your Chinese order, the two of you moving forward once more.

You sat down at the large kitchen table, propping up your tablet and opening your laptop. The design app you used had the update blueprints and layouts like Tony promised. He huffed a small laugh. "I will leave you to it for a while. See you later, Y/N." Tony left, you mumming distractedly.

You decided to start a fresh page of notes to work with the labeled blueprints F.R.I.D.A.Y installed for you. You build a list of the basic of what everyone would need, knowing that is where their personal taste came into play. You listed some style motifs and examples to help with the planning.

An hour later and you were clawing at your hair. _'How do I make individual room layouts open to change without doing, undoing and redoing all the work over and over until they like it?'_ You were obnoxiously tapping a pen against the table while you thought, you were staring at the kitchen zoned out when it hit you. "Magnets! I make a magnet image board. I use the specs of one room and the basics into magnets and then I can make their personal choices magnets to be movable!" You smacked the table energetically. You began frantically scribbling and searching for custom magnets. You figured that a decent sized board with a grid would be best, you can make your own with pictures and plain lightweight magnets. "I am going to need so many samples." You muttered.

"Hey, you ready for a break? Chinese will be here soon. As will some of the others you haven't met yet." Tony chimed from next to you. "You've been at it for like two hours now. I have been waiting for you to come up for air for a while now."

"I am a bit of a workaholic. Sorry. You have to be forceful to get my attention when I am in the zone." You apologized sheepishly. "This is very large undertaking, I wanted to get some thought in order before I got started." Tony waved off your apology and moved to the couch where Steve was already sitting.

The sight of him on the couch made another thought cross your mind. You left the mess on the table and walked quickly to the living room. You peered closely at the sectional in front of you. "Reinforced furniture." You commented. Captain Rogers and Tony looked at you in confusion. "Captain Rogers, can I borrow you for a moment?" You asked. He nodded and they both stood up. "I need you to lift this couch please."

"Um, sure." The good captain did just as you asked and you got down on the floor and looked underneath. Nodding a few time you got back up, "Thank you for the assist. You may put it back."

You went back over to your notes and began muttering and scribbling. "Thicker wood frames, metal brackets at joints, some metal supports?"

"You are...very welcome...Y/N." Steve and Tony looked no less confused. 

"I will admit to being more confused than before." Dr. Banner spoke from next to Tony. You looked up at the new voices freezing at who you saw.

"Oh my god. #sciencebros." You breathed. "Dr. Banner, an honor to meet you." You spoke louder, coming up to shake his hand. "I needed to see the wear and tear on the everyday furniture. The frames need reinforced." The three men ah'ed in understanding. Any further explanation was interrupted by Clint and Natasha coming in arms fully loaded with bags.

"We come bearing gifts! Everyone ready to eat?" The four of you jumped to help, you scrambling to put away your stuff and get out of the way.

Moments later the Avengers that were there had settled to eat. You sat across from a silver-haired younger man, who sat on the left of a beautiful Burnette who had a man with red skin on her right. Clint. Sam, Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Natasha then filled the rest of the seats. You were trying to gather your courage to introduce yourself when the red skinned man spoke to you first.

"Hello there, Ms. L/N. I don't think we have been fully introduced." His smooth British voice eased your nerves slightly but also caught the attention of everyone at the table. 


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the Avengers for dinner, part because you want to and partly because Tony wouldn't take no for an answer. You meet the others who expected to stay at the compound. Steve and Bucky talk. Your work habits make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Also this is the last chapter that I have prewritten.  
> Also I allude a bit to the reader's backstory. You have been shunned of sorts from a very wealthy family, you were forced to develop skills to better yourself to be of more value to your parents.  
> so there are some references to a sense of familial detachment, I am not writing it as abuse because the reader is well cared for but her parents are hard to please and distant.

"No we haven't. My name is F/N :L/N. I just accepted an offer from Ms. Potts to be an Interior decorator for the compound. I'll work with each one of you to decorate and settle your rooms how you like. Then I'll also be in charge of the other living areas of the compound. My official title is Quartermaster of the Avengers." You spoke to everyone, looking at those who you see.

"I am called Vision. This is Wanda Maximoff and her brother Pietro Maximoff." Vison pointed to the two in front of you.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Vision, Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Maximoff." You smiled at the three of them.

"We are roughly the same age, surely you can use our first names." Wanda told you. You nodded in agreement.

"You can just call me anytime, baby." Sam winked at you from his position to your right. His charming smile shrunk ever so slightly at you lack of response. "Huh? You playing hard to get?" His smile gained strength.

"Nope, just got standards, bird-boy." You teased with a wiggle of your eyebrows. Laughter rang around the table, the hardest coming from your left. Steve and Bucky were laughing outright, making pride grow in your chest. You made the team laugh and smile.

"Oh, how you wound me!" Sam clapped a hand to his chest in mock horror.

"She is good. Keep that sense of humor, making fun of Sam is a sure fired way to get on the good side of some people." Steve said.

"Not that I am conceited or anything but I don't need an introduction." Tony said. He was on Sam's right across from Natasha. You shook your head.

"I think not. I have already met you, Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, and Mr. Wilson. I also knew Dr. Banner from university. I went to a science classes for color and light theory things. He is a well-rounded source with his 7 Ph.Ds." You smiled fondly at the man at the head of the table. "I know of Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov. I was very impressed with your abilities during the Battle of New York. I will admit I didn't follow the news avidly after that until D.C and even then very infrequently."

"Call me Clint please." He told you. You smiled and shook your head. _'Maybe one day, you deserve the respect I can give you. But you can call me Y/N.'_ You signed to him fluently. His eyes widened in surprise and a twinkle lit up his eyes.

"I know half dozen languages fluently. and several less so; French, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Portuguese, Hindi, Greek, ASL." You told everyone, you wanted full transparency on your part. They were the Avengers, least you could do was help them relax around you, let them drop their guard.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Natasha murmured, leaning her head on her hand. She was peering at you closely, examining you. Your honesty only increased her suspicion.

You shrugged, debating on talking about it on night number one. _'full transparency, be honest.'_ "Many are not by my own doing. I was a member a very haughty family. I was forced to use every opportunity to earn something that could be used to better market myself to the highest bidder. I used everything I was forced to learn to get myself out before I was married off." You spoke to the middle distance, trying to push down the memories of your home life. The emotionlessness of your parents, the words used to make you feel like a burden, the endless hours of schooling, the punishments for being wrong or vocal. You spoke with no emotion, trying not to let through more than what you wanted at the moment. Some things were not meant for dinnertime conversation. 

You visibly shook yourself, shifting away from the maudlin thoughts. "I don't mean to be depressing during dinner. I promise, Ms. Romanov, I mean you or your family any harm. I understand your suspicion, it has kept you alive until now." You smiled warmly at the redhead, not bothered by the behavior. She at least had the manners to look sheepishly at you. 

Seeing everyone was just about done, there was leftovers. Which was strange to you, you figured they would eat everything. "Why don't you all do your movie thing-team bonding or whatever? I will clean up and make my way to my room. I still have some work I want to work on." You stood up clearing you place setting. Most of the others got up and moved to the living room to discuss options for the nights. You went back to the table, fully intending to clean up but Bucky and Steve both were shaking their heads at you.

"Not happening. Our ma's would be rolling in their graves." Steve said. 

"No guest of ours is cleaning up from a meal let alone a dame like you. We got this." Bucky said. They used their immense bulk to block the table from you. Bucky even guiding you past him by the small of your back with his right hand.

You stared at them with narrowed eyes, unsure. "Fine. This is the only time I will tolerate this. I am now an employee, specifically Tony's but by associate yours. I will not accept this forced chivalry laying down. You can't make me." You walked past the table to join the others. 

Bucky looked at you with an innocent look on his face, his tired eyes almost ruining it, but you could see his hair was clean and his scruff looked a little better. "Wouldn't dream of it. Now shoo." Bucky nudged you with his flesh hand.

"Good job Bucky. That was well done. Now let's hurry so we can go sit. You handled a full conversation with her exquisitely. Also you initiated touch. That is a lot of progress not just for today but in general." Steve said as they pitched empty cartons.

"I know, I am actually kind of worried. She is able to just make me forget. Like it is just so easy with her to be _human_. Don't get me wrong, I am tired. She might make it easy but I still have the consequences to deal with. Just since I met her, my thoughts have been racing. I reach out to touch her and forget I _killed so many people._. I could hurt her or anyone if I forget a the wrong time." Bucky admitted. 

"Yeah, you are human Buck. You need to accept and learn to move on. That is what the therapy is for. You hurt and killed people, yes, but that wasn't _you_. You aren't the only one here that could hurt her, I could, Sam could, Thor could, especially if we had to work through what you have to. I hate to tell you Bucky, there is no 'I am fixed' moment. You work at it every day all day. Everything takes time. And we all will be here to help you." Steve rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing when he wasn't shrugged off.

The two men finished cleaning up, packing up the leftovers and labeling them. They cleaned the table and put the dishes in the restaurant grade dishwasher. Once done, Steve stood by the living room Buck looking between the couches and the doorway to his room.

"If you want to duck out, no one will judge." Steve said.

"I think I might. I am tired. It has been a long day. I don't want to push it too far." Bucky was apologetic.

"That is perfectly okay. Knowing your limits is important too." Steve said.

"Then yes, I am turning in. I want to end on a high note, not taint my good day by having a bad night. I haven't had human-to-human contact for days and Y/N's comment about not needed to protect you got me twisted up. I need some time to just be." Bucky rubbed the back of his head, not looking at Steve. He was hesitating. Steve waited patiently.

"I don't resent you. I don't resent you because you got bigger. I don't resent you for me falling or moving on. I resent the assholes that made me into their puppet. I resent them from taking 70 years from me to use me like a plaything. I resent them for taking away the things about me that I knew." Bucky's hands were trembling ever so slightly. Steve felt his heart break all over again. "I know mentally-I understand-that you don't need me mother-henning you till the cows come home, I get that. That doesn't mean that I don't miss it. I also know that you are a dumbass punk who has only survived by being lucky. I am trying to relearn a lot of things. Shuri, Wanda and everyone have been more than helpful in re-wiring my brain. The hardest part sometimes is seeing Stevie and Steve at the same time, seeing you then and you now. I was your family then and you went and built one. I don't resent you or hate you, I am a little jealous sure. Of them. Of you." Bucky's eyes were wet again, breath shuddering in his chest. Steve felt his eyes grow wet, vision swimming from tears. He took a deep, shaky breath. He needed Bucky to hear this, to know this.

"James Buchanan Barnes, no matter what. _No. Matter. What._ You belong next to me. You are my family. They are my family. And if you want, they are your family. We found each other and built this family with our own hands. It won't happen right away. It will take time. Gods, I needed like five years before I got even slightly used to everything. You aren't alone. _You'll never be alone again._ " Steve pulled Bucky into a tight breath-squeezing hug.

Bucky tucked his head into Steve's shoulder and squeezed back. He and Steve muttering soothing words into each other's ear, trying to not cry to hard. "Thank you Steve. For everything." Bucky pulled away after the lengthy hug. "I am definitely going to bed now. Night, punk." Bucky made his way to the entry way of his hallway calling out good nights to the others. They answered in kind-abet distractedly.

"Good night, Sargent Barnes. Sleep well." Your voice was firm and focused. You wanted him to know you meant it.

Steve came into the living room once Bucky left, you stood up right away.

"Y/N." Steve called. You went over. Steve grabbed your hand. "Thank you. Bucky and I had a heart-to-heart, a really nice one. We haven't really talked about anything of importance because I don't want to upset him and he doesn't wasn't to upset me. You helped him through a lot of things today, without even trying. He had been struggling with some of it for while now. You probably know that recovery isn't a straight line." You could see he had been crying, eyes were red and puffy, voice thick.

"I am glad to help. I don't know much about what happened, I felt you were in the right. I do feel bad though because I overstepped boundaries. Even if it helped him in the end. I also certainly didn't mean to trigger him." You help up a hand to stop Steve from speaking. "Captain Rogers, I very much did trigger him in the kitchen this afternoon. He was frozen and distant and crying. Subconsciously, my comment triggered an issue that had been hounding him for a while. It brought a lot to the conscious mind and he needed time to deal with it.

"I won't argue with you. I will tell you for the first time ever, my best friend gave me a hug. I have been waiting 70 plus years for that. He talked to me, about what he has been feeling. I want to thank you. I got parts of him I thought I would never see again. I know-because of you today-Bucky will be just fine." Steve squeezed your hand.

"Just in the span of today? I knew Sargent Barnes would be fine. With a family like yours, there was no doubt." You squeezed back, grinning. "Now, the kitchen is cleaned and I can go back to work." You pulled away but were stopped by Steve lightly yanking your arm. 

"Um, No. It is movie time. Not working time." Clint said.

"I am an official SI employee. With a very important job to do. I have to get a head start on it." You tried to get away again. Steve stopped you once more.

"Nope, you didn't sign anything today. You are just a guess for now. So sit down and watch the movie and then if you want you can work again." Steve pulled you down to sit next to him, closer than socially acceptable. Steve knew that you were now one of his. He would protect you and care for you like the family he sees you as. "I hope you know that you are now unofficially a member of my family and I don't take that lightly." Steve whispered into your hair. 

You huffed a laugh and relaxed. You and the others watched the movie and it was far from quietly, everyone making comments and jokes. Once it was over the others scattered, you headed back to the table to get some work done. You usually worked late and got up early, so this was not too far from usually. You had some trends that you wanted to research. A favorite designer of yours was releasing a new line of furniture. Time passed, you were switching from laptop, tablet, and notebook. You were focused but could feel yourself fading.

You were debating on pushing harder or trying to find your room when Sargent Barnes came into the kitchen.

"Y/N, you're still up?" He asked grabbing a bottle of water. His hair was in a very messy bun and clothes were rumpled.

You opened you mouth to answer him but were cut off by your own yawn. "Oh, that's how it is." he chuckled. "Come on, lets get you to bed. I am cutting you off for the night." He very carefully shut your laptop with his metal hand. The low lights glinting attractively off the black and gold vibranium.

"My w'rk." You slurred. Bucky looked up and shook his head.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y saved it. She told me that Tony also moved your room next to mine." Bucky placed his flesh hand on your back guiding you down the hallway and to your room. The door opened upon arrival, you stepped in.

"Cheers, Sargent Banres." You stumbled into you room the door cutting off the sight of you. Bucky shook his head again.

"Good night, doll." Bucky walked next door, getting back into bed with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up!  
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today marks your first day as a SI employee...more specifically the Avengers' personal interior designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Long time no see. I am working hard on this and my other fic. I hope you enjoy!

The next morning you were up with the sun. You laid in the bed for a moment, relishing in everything that happened yesterday. You sat up in a quick movement. _'I have to give Ms. Potts the contract. I have to get my sample books here. I should also finish with the other clients I have waiting too. I should speak to each member I can to get a idea...maybe a powerpoint to show the difference in styles.'_ You thought to yourself. A plan in mind you got ready, silently thanking the universe for dry shampoo. Once done, you pulled out the contract and read it over before signing it. There wasn't anything you were against, so you signed and placed it on your desk for later. You decided to head to the kitchen, remembering the sleek looking espresso machine on the counter.

You headed out, your bag full of your necessary tools. You were deep in your tablet by-passing everyone loitering in the kitchen as if by magic until you got to the machine. Not hesitating you grabbed a mug and set the machine for a quad risotto shot and waited for it to brew. While waiting your phone rang, you answered it knowing it was one of your clients.

"Yes, ma'am? I am sorry I had to take an unexpected trip out of the city. What can I do for you?" You said pulling up her file on your tablet.

_"Y/N, I love your work always, but this time something happened. The table just doesn't fit right. I am very unhappy. I hate glass top tables and the coffee table is glass."_ Your client said. 

__

"Ma'am...I would never had ordered you a glass table. I have a distinct note in your file. I will immediately look into this. Please give me a moment. The company is still there correct? I will call you back in a moment." You hung up, muttering under your breath before calling another number. "You idiots. Get that table out of there. That is the Tohru account not the Bells. Yes. I know. I have the order right here. I ordered the gold leaf marble table, that glass table isn't to be delivered until next month. Take it back right now." You demanded, rubbing you forehead harshly. "Thank you very much." You hung up, you began typing rapidly on you tablet at the same time asking you phone to call your client. "Ma'am, they will be taking that table back this minute. I am sorry for the confusion. I had to take a trip unexpectedly and wasn't there to oversee everything. I hope you can pardon this mistake. I will be seeing you in a few days when your actual piece comes in. I am currently emailing the company to ensure this next delivery goes off without a hitch." You finished your email with a glare to your tablet.

 _"Thank you so much, Y/N. I appreciate all the effort you put into this. You are always so good to us. I'll send you a tip right now for all your help."_ Your client bid you good bye and hung up. A second later your phone chimed with an alert your client had deposited a large tip with only a smiley face emoji. 

"She is too much. My goodness." You slumped against the counter and remembered your coffee that was probably done brewing. You pulled your mug over and fixed it up. The first sip has you moaning in pleasure. "It isn't even 8 am." You whispered into your mug.

"You gonna join us for breakfast or keep murmuring sweet nothings to your coffee?" Clint asked from the table. You tensed expecting comments on your lack of manners.

"I am so sorry. I am a coffee addict. Nothing before coffee. I don't really eat breakfast, but thank you. I did want to talk to you if that was okay?" You asked hesitantly.

"Sure. I don't mind. Honestly this is probably the best time to get us, before we scatter for the day." Cint answered.

"Oh, good." You hurried over and pulled out your notebook. "I need to get ideas from all of you. I have some examples of different styles and themes to give you ideas. I need preferences and things to get samples ready. I am starting with your individual rooms. It will help build a connection between you and I." You told them. "I have several other things happening at the moment so I will be coming back and forth for a while which is why I want to get ideas so I can build layouts and idea boards and bring them to you for approval." You continued. "I know that it seems overwhelming but my job is to make it less so. If you even have 15 minutes at some point today to speak with me I would appreciate that. My job is to do all the work. Your job is to say yes or no. So who wants to go first?" You looked up from your notebook to meet several curious glances.

"I have some time around 10:30 or so. I can meet with you." Clint said. His agreement seemed to break the ice and everyone else began chiming in on when they could meet. They all were cooperative in making it easy to meet with them, and once breakfast was over Tony came in.

"Mr. Stark, can I ask a favor? I was wondering if you could escort me to Ms. Pott's office? I have the contract all signed and I have a question for her." You asked. Tony nodded. The table began dispersing and with it you did. You gathered your things and waited in the kitchen.

"You're leaving? " Steve asked with a pointed glace at your bags.

"Yes, Captain Rogers. I have things to do at my office and all of my things are there. I have a lot of work to do before I start working. I have to speak to Ms. Potts and then I have to meet with all of you and then I will be on my way back home. I am just trying to be one step ahead of the game." You explained. 

"I'll take your bags to the door for you while Tony takes you to Pepper. I will see you later." Steve grabbed your bags but you stopped him with an arm on his. 

"Thank you, Captain Rogers. Can I also ask if you would sit in with Sargent Barnes' meeting? I don't want to overwhelm him." You said, looking at the ground. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll have him come to mine, how is that?" He suggested. You smiled up at him gratefully.

Tony came that minute to walk you to Ms. Pott's office. Steve took your bags like he said he would. On the ay there, you made a point to learn the way, not wanting to be escorted back. Tony disappeared when you arrived offering "Meetings, you know." with a quick wave.

Pepper was more that willing to hear out your requests for several of you favorite catalogues and sample books to be ordered for the Avengers to look through. She also accepted your contract with a bright smile. She also gave you her personal cell number and a few other important people in case you needed them. You also got your badge and biometrics scanned to finish your hiring process. 

You headed back to the Avenger's side, seeing the living room empty you set up in there, getting more ideas together for the meetings. You were scrambling putting together examples of some of your favorite design motifs like industrial, contemporary, oriental, art deco, bohemian, Scandinavian, rustic, country, modern, classical, minimalist, coastal, glamourous. You also added geometric, traditional, transitional, floral and such. You tried to keep it simple but informative. You listed pros and cons of all of them and before you knew it Clint loudly arrived in through one of the openings into the living room.

" Hey, kiddo. I just need to grab a drink and then we can get started. Do you want anything?" Clint said as he walked by.

"No. I am-" You tried to deny him, you were interrupted by F.R.I.D.AY.

"Agent Barton, Ms. L/N has not had any thing by mouth since breakfast and that was only a large coffee. You should ask her again." Friday told him. She sounded almost disappointed in you. You narrowed your eyes at the ceiling, unable to make words only noises. 

"Get used to it. That is what she does. She loves us as much as an AI can. Now, let's try again. Can I get you something to drink?" Clint shook a bottle of water and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I will take a water. I swear if my meetings run late because of bodily functions, I will never forgive her." You threatened. Clint laughed.

"You heartrate skipped implying that you don't mean that, Ms. L/N. But I appreciate the sentiment." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. You just sighed and shook your head.

"Come on, Agent Barton. We should get going. This isn't going to take long. All this talk is for it getting you opinions on the very basic thing...theme. You pick what you like, what parts you don't ad I take that information to find pieces to go in your room and then we put it all together. I will do this for everyone in every room and then for the common rooms I will take the common things or needs and then ask everyone's opinion." You explained.

"You will do this for everyone today? That seems a lot." Clint said. 

"I need to get ideas, that is all I can do. All my sample books and such are in my apartment. I will have more to work with when I come back. I have some pressing work to do to. I am have clients currently." You patted the seat next to you, gesturing at tablet, notebook and laptop before you. "Shall we get started?" 

  


The meetings with the Avengers went well. The start of each meeting was rocky but as they warmed up, it got easier. You got about 1/2 of those who had rooms, You still needed the more... _Very Important Powerful Beings_ and their opinions. But this was a start. There wasn't much repetition the styles they wanted, and it honestly went how you had predicted. Clint had chosen a geometric motif with hints of industrialism. Natasha had gone with muted bohemian style. Wanda had chosen a more glamorous bold style while her brother had chosen a soft coastal theme. Vision agreed with Wanda's help a very bare bones approach considering his android-ness. He accepted a sleek contemporary look but only to satisfy you and Wanda. Tony was a very new age tech room that you figured would end up being a crash pad and extra lab. Thor went with a more traditional art deco theme, it seemed to make him happy and sad at the same time. Sam was the most undecisive until you convinced him of the perks of mid-century modern vibes. Bruce wanted a more classical theme, a relaxing space to turn off. You made some notes to help that idea stay number one. Steve and Bucky took some time. 

_"Sargent Barnes, I know this seems like a lot but I promise, nothing you say here is your forever answer. You have time to change your mind, if we finish and you don't like it so be it. We will work on it until you do. This is your room, your space. You don't have to answer to anyone on why it is the way it is. My job is to make you happy and comfortable. So just answer my questions honestly and then we go from there. if you aren't sure then that is okay too." You pulled up some of the more radical themes you had worked on. You felt him saying 'no' would be first easier than saying 'yes'._

_"That is gaudy. I was alive when that was losing steam as a trend. I don't want to relive it." Bucky denied the art deco, bohemian, glamorous, nautical and new age theme._

_"That is a great start. However this is where it gets tricky. You know what you don't like, but now we need to find what you do like. If you like a whole idea, great. If you only like pieces of it, also fine. My job is to make it work." You next pulled out some of the rustic, industrial and minimalistic ideas. The palette was a little warmer than Steve's Scandinavian minimalist choices. Bucky like the wood/metal contrast and the open concept and natural lighting seemed to catch him too. You had an idea for the ceiling to have it painted to look like there were pipes and so made a note. You also made a note about a pipe bookshelf and plant wall._

_"Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes. This was fun. I will be having some magazines and sample books delivered here for everyone to look through if they want. If not we will have plenty of time to talk about it. Sargent Barnes, I know today was a lot for you, but I have to say...I am very proud of you. Today can't have been easy with the interrogation as light as it was. I unfortunately have to get going. I need to be in the city for the next few days but if you or anyone else has questions, I left my contact info on the fridge." You stuck you hand out to shake and Steve snorted._

_"A minute after meeting me, you gave me a hug and made me cry, now you want to play coy and offer a handshake? I don't think so doll." Bucky pulled you into a fast hug before bidding you good day and heading back to his room. Steve gave you a slightly longer hug, beaming at you._

_"You are amazing. I never thought we would be doing this today. He seemed like he was having fun. Thank you again. It means a lot to us that you are working so hard." Steve said._

_"Captain Rogers, you all save the world weekly. The least I can do it make your bedrooms into a safe space. Now, are you gonna be a punk or you walking me out?" You asked winking with a smirk._

__

_The two of you walked to where Happy stood next to a car that you were sure already had your stuff packed. "I am glad he trusted me enough to talk with me. I want him happy, and comfortable. Tell everyone I said bye and I will see them soon!" You squeezed Steve's arm before heading to the car, letting Happy open the door for you._

Happy opened the door for you to exit the car. You bid him a warm goodbye, taking yourself and your bags up to your apartment to begin the hard part-putting the ideas of others into a plan of action.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My main blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please drop me a line? I am trying to go for short and simple and concise, my writing can get bogged down by stupid details.


End file.
